Nos veremos en Babilonia
by Andromeda de Etiopia
Summary: Una última misiva y un nombre, Babilonia, es todo lo que queda de Hefestión una semana después de su muerte. Bagoas será el mudo testigo de su postrero mensaje.


**Nos veremos en Babilonia**

A lo largo de los últimos siete días apenas había dormido una hora cada noche. Y eso, cuando la fatiga me vencía. Descansar era un lujo que ninguna de las personas cercanas a Alejandro podía permitirse en esos momentos. La inesperada muerte de Hefestión le había sumido en una crisis casi agónica de la que era imposible sacarle. Sólo ayer, tras haber pasado todo este tiempo sin probar bocado, despertó de su letargo cuando uno de sus amigos le regaló una pequeña estatuilla del difunto. El rey comprendió al verla que no podía dejarse morir, al menos, no todavía. Al igual que su admirado Aquiles hiciera con su amado Patroclo, le prepararía a Hefestión unos funerales dignos de un rey. Más aún, pediría a los distintos oráculos la opinión de los dioses sobre la divinización de su compañero. Pero los fastuosos preparativos que su mente ya estaba ideando no podían llevarse a cabo en Ecbatana, ciudad importante, sí, pero perdida entre las montañas. Seguiría adelante con los planes iniciales y se trasladaría a Babilonia. Allí, en la capital de imperio, recordarían los funerales del nuevo Patroclo, que serían cantados por modernos aedos y trascenderían al paso de los siglos.

Alejandro dio las órdenes y la Corte se movilizó. Las habitaciones pertenecientes al desaparecido quiliarca se habían cerrado a cal y canto tras el traslado del cuerpo para su embalsamamiento. Sólo ese mismo día, al rayar el alba, los esclavos habían recibido órdenes de limpiar esas estancias y comenzar a empaquetar las pertenencias del muerto. Serían trasladadas a Babilonia como el más valioso de los tesoros.

Y aquí estoy yo, Bagoas, el muchacho persa al que todos consideran uno de los más excéntricos caprichos del rey, supervisando el trabajo de los esclavos; cuidando que nada se pierda ni rompa, ya que cada objeto es un recuerdo, una vivencia que Alejandro guarda celosamente en su corazón y a donde yo jamás podré llegar. Te envidio, Hefestión, aunque en estos momentos te encuentres rodeado por las sombras de las orillas de la laguna Estigia, como opinan los griegos, te has llevado a Alejandro contigo. Tanto sus generales como yo, sabemos que nunca más volverá a ser el mismo.

El día pasó rápido. Me encargué personalmente del cuidado de la armadura de Patroclo, un recuerdo que Alejandro y él se trajeron de la tumba que Aquiles y Patroclo compartieron en Illion. Alejando, por descontado, se trajo la de Aquiles. Con esas armaduras tenían previsto entrar en el Hades. Tal vez en aquel entonces ya intuían que las lucirían pronto. Serían las vestiduras perfectas para la gigantesca pira funeraria que se construiría en Babilonia.

Ya anochecía cuando me dirigí al dormitorio. La habitación se había ventilado y perfumado. Un busto de Alejandro, realizado por Lisipo, presidía la estancia. Estaba colocado junto a la ventana, donde, al salir el sol por la mañana, reflejaba su luz dorada como los cabellos rubios del rey cuando cabalgaba sobre Bucéfalo al amanecer. Hay que reconocerlo, Hefestión tenía un espléndido sentido escénico.

Los esclavos estaban comenzando a retirar las sábanas de la cama, para quemarlas y eliminar todo rastro de la enfermedad, cuando vi caer al suelo un papiro. La esclava que estaba más cerca, lo recogió y me lo acercó. A la tenue luz de las teas comprobé que, tal y como suponía era una carta escrita por Hefestión. Su mano no estaba firme cuando la escribió y las letras aparecían torcidas o poco claras, salvo al final, donde el trazado volvía a ser firme. Deseaba leerla en privado, así que despedí a los pocos esclavos que aún estaban en la estancia y me acerqué a la lámpara de aceite más próxima.

"_¡Presta atención, Alejandro! Un enemigo no sería tan compasivo contigo como Hefestión ." _

_ Aquel fue el momento, lo sé. Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera dejado ganar nuestra lucha tal y como hacían los demás. Respóndeme, Aquiles. ¿Habría continuado Patroclo acompañándote hasta los confines del mundo o quizás hubiera sucumbido nuevamente en las arenas troyanas?_

_ Preguntas y más preguntas. Han ido surgiendo tantas a lo largo de estos años… Preguntas que tú mismo te hacías y que en ocasiones compartías conmigo, como si yo supiera las respuestas. Eres tan inescrutable, Alejandro, como las profundidades del océano o la inmensidad del cielo. Un misterio para ti mismo. Quizás ahí resida tu encanto, en esa ingenuidad protegida por la fortaleza de tu espíritu. A diferencia de Aquiles, tu alma alberga dudas sobre sí misma. Y eso es lo que te hace humano, Alejandro, no lo olvides nunca._

_ ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? El día en que montaste a Bucéfalo por primera vez. En aquella ocasión nuestras miradas sólo se cruzaron fugazmente, mientras conducías a tu fogoso corcel negro al establo. Llegué a la capital enfadado. Mi padre no me había consultado, simplemente me obligó a ir a la Corte, donde tú ya despuntabas como el heredero más probable a la Corona. Los dioses hilan nuestros destinos de una manera misteriosa, Alejandro. _

_ Aún me cuesta creer lo rápido que cambió mi vida. Cuando llegamos a Pella, estaba decidido a odiarte, a no dejarme engañar por la fascinación que ejercías sobre todos aquellos que te conocían. Aquel día había un gran alboroto cerca de las caballerizas. Y entonces te vi. Eras como Apolo, rubio y resplandeciente, desprendiendo una enorme seguridad en ti mismo. De repente, se hizo el silencio. Acababas de montar a Bucéfalo y todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor temía que el caballo se encabritara, te tirara y acabara pisoteándote. Creo que esa fue la única vez en que vi a tus padres compartir el mismo sentimiento, una sincera preocupación por ti. Y ahí estabas tú, montando a Bucéfalo y recorriendo todo el campo en una carrera victoriosa contra el sol. Me pregunto si Patroclo sintió alguna vez la misma certeza que alcancé yo aquel día. Comprendí que no sería tu sombra, Alejandro, sino tu parte humana; tu enlace con este mundo que tan pequeño se te ha quedado. _

_ Te obstinabas tanto por sobresalir, por mostrar a tu padre y al mundo que serías un digno heredero… Debo confesarte algo que nunca te he dicho. Si aquel día, en la liza, te vencí, no fue porque me hubiera convertido en mejor combatiente que tú. Simplemente necesitaba escapar de tu influjo, sentir que podía vencer al dios adolescente y terrible que tenía delante; derribarte del pedestal en el que todos te habíamos colocado. Más tarde me comentaste que era eso lo que llevabas toda tu vida buscando, un refugio de sinceridad y familiaridad, lejos de las intrigas de la Corte y de los mitos. Filipo te trataba de un modo arrogante como herramienta con la que herir a Olimpia. Ella, a su vez, te ensalzaba como a un futuro héroe, el próximo cuyas hazañas serían recordadas y cantadas. Tú te debatías entre ambos, sin saber realmente quién eras. ¿Eras un mito, un deseo, un proyecto de futuro o simplemente el espejo en el que todos los hombres, desde el más insignificante al más ambicioso, proyectaban sus más ansiados anhelos? _

_ Sé que aún te lo sigues preguntando, Alejandro. Dudo que alguna vez llegues a ser plenamente consciente del efecto que causas en los demás. Sacas lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros y no te das cuenta de ello. Para ti es algo natural. Nosotros, los "hetairoi", lo comprendimos pronto. Por eso te hemos acompañado desde los días en que estudiábamos con Aristóteles. El destierro, duras batallas, explorar los confines del mundo. Alejandro, nos has hecho vivir lo que otros necesitan varias vidas para completar o tan siquiera soñar. Pero ese esfuerzo tiene su precio, tal y como comprobaste en la India. _

_ Basta ya de malos recuerdos y elucubraciones sin sentido. A estas alturas te estarás preguntando qué sentido tiene esta carta. El simple hecho de que estés leyéndola ya debe darte una respuesta. ¡Oh, Alejandro! Llevamos tantos años asignándonos los papeles de Aquiles y Patroclo que su sino nos ha alcanzado. A mí, al menos. Lo supe cuando tomaste la decisión de volver atrás. Algo se rompió en el Indo, Alejandro, y creo que fue la Parca Átropos rasgando una de las finas hebras que componen nuestras vidas. Junto a ti he sobrevivido a numerosas batallas y heridas mortales. ¡Por los dioses, si hasta conseguimos escapar del terrible desierto de Gedrosia! Por eso ahora no dejo de pensar que debe tratarse de un castigo de los dioses. Me veo tendido en un lecho, enfermo, y esperando a la muerte. Sí, Alejandro, en los últimos días veía sombras al volver las esquinas; escuchaba voces que me susurraban palabras ininteligibles cuando sólo me acompañaba el silencia de la noche. Hace tres días Hipnos me envió un sueño curioso. Volví al día en que visitamos la tumba de Aquiles y Patroclo, en Illion. Tú estabas a mi lado y, al instante siguiente, era Aquiles en persona quien me hablaba. "Patroclo –dijo-, ahora soy yo quien te espera." Acto seguido se volvió, cogió una antorcha y encendió una pira funeraria. Era yo quien estaba tendido en ella. _

_ Mi hora se aproxima, Aquiles. Perdóname por abandonarte antes de tiempo y una vez más. Pero, antes de irme, quería agradecerte todos los momentos que me has dado y que ambos hemos compartido, aunque Olimpia y otros no hayan sido precisamente de mucha ayuda, siempre me has mantenido a tu lado. Desde aquella noche en que yacimos juntos por primera vez. El tacto de tu cálida piel envolviéndome por completo, el sabor de tus labios y el éxtasis físico y mental al que sólo dos almas afines pueden llegar, como diría nuestro maestro Aristóteles… Todos esos son recuerdos que llevaré conmigo al mundo de las sombras, donde te esperaré. _

_ A veces creí perderte frente a otros que parecían entenderte mejor que yo o, tal vez sólo te aportaban algo que a mí me estaba vedado. Barsine te dio tu primer hijo, Héctor, el primogénito de Parmenión, fue tu confidente; y Bagoas, ese pequeño dulce persa que sabe tocar tu fibra más sensible y al que recurres cuando nada más puede alejarte de tus propios demonios. Pero siempre has estado junto a mí, como ahora. Por eso, Alejandro, quiero dedicarte estas últimas palabras que ya no podré pronunciar. Sigue adelante, Aquiles, no renuncies a tu sueño mientras las murallas de Illion sigan en pie y recuerda siempre a tu fiel Patroclo, que te guardará un lugar de honor en el Elíseo si es que los dioses no se adelantan y te llevan consigo al Olimpo. Te dejo, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi amante. Un esclavo me trae el desayuno. Lo cierto es que me encuentro mejor. Quién sabe, puede que después de todo estos días grises sólo hayan sido tristes elucubraciones mías. Si estoy en lo cierto, nunca leerás esta carta._

_Hefestión_

-Entrar aquí me produce escalofríos.

-Su muerte y la reacción de Alejandro lo ha hecho más presente para todos que durante su vida, Ptolomeo. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.

-Tienes razón, Pérdicas.

Ambos generales empujaron la pesada puerta de madera que conducía directamente a las habitaciones reservadas a Hefestión. Iban a recoger la armadura de Patroclo, que Hefestión luciría en su último viaje. A pesar de las ventanas abiertas y los perfumes, el ambiente de esas estancias seguía estando cargado. Vieron la armadura ya lista para el transporte y le dieron la orden de cogerla y llevársela al esclavo que les acompañaba. No les resultaba nada grato continuar allí, se apresuraban a salir cuando vieron una sombra en el otro extremo de la habitación, apenas iluminado por la luz de la lámpara más cercana. Su sinuosa silueta era inconfundible. Se trataba de Bagoas, el _eromenos_ de Alejandro, uno de los pocos caprichos que se permitía.

-¿Qué estás leyendo tan ávidamente, muchacho?- preguntó Pérdicas aproximándose a él y cogiendo el papiro que tenía entre las manos. El muchacho persa, absorto en la lectura, no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos generales.

-Mira, Ptolomeo, es la última carta de "amor" que el arrogante de Hefestión le dirigió a Alejandro.

-Déjame ver eso, Pérdicas. Lo que faltaba. Ahora que Alejandro vuelve a caminar entre los vivos aparece esta carta que le recordará lo mucho que "echa de menos" a Hefestión. Si la lee puede que vuelva a hundirse.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo.

Pérdicas recogió el papiro, que aún sostenía Ptolomeo, y lo acercó a la lámpara. Fue cuestión de un segundo. Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera articular palabra, la carta ardía hasta consumirse por completo. Bagoas se movió, queriendo recoger lo poco que quedaba de aquel papiro. Pero la fuerte mano de Ptolomeo se posó en su hombro y se lo impidió.

-No seas tonto, muchacho –le dijo mientras posaba en él una triste mirada-. No querrás que Alejandro tenga un motivo más para recordar a tu rival en la cama.

Ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas. Aunque el muchacho le caía bien, las bromas de Ptolomeo estaban siempre teñidas de una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

-Venga, vámonos de aquí, -sentenció Pérdicas mientras con una tablilla apagaba la única lámpara que quedaba encendida.

Los generales salieron por la amplia puerta y Bagoas quedó solo. La oscuridad parecía amenazadora y comenzó a sentir frío. La noche ya había caído y su gélido aliento comenzaba a extenderse por todo el palacio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuello hasta terminar en su nuca. Decididamente no le gustaba esa sensación. Se dirigió precipitadamente hacia la puerta. Ya se sentía más tranquilo en el iluminado pasillo e iba a cerrar las pesadas hojas de madera cuando vio una suave luz junto al busto de Alejandro. Quedó paralizado por completo. Era él, no había duda. Se trataba del mismísimo Hefestión. Su imagen era increíblemente nítida, como si estuviera vivo. Su aspecto, en cambio, era distinto. Las cicatrices dejadas por todos los años de luchas habían desaparecido y semejaba un joven efebo. Acariciaba el busto del rey tal y como había hecho en vida con el rostro de Alejandro. Abrió su boca, acercándola a la oreja del busto. De ella sólo salió un susurro: _Babilonia_. Acto seguido desapareció y Bagoas, esta vez sí, cerró la puerta y se alejó tan rápido como pudo de aquel lugar. Se había asustado. No tanto por la aparición como por sus palabras. Recordó que Kalanos, el filósofo indio, pronosticó lo mismo para Alejandro poco antes de que las llamas le consumieran en su propia pira funeraria: "_Te veré en Babilonia"._


End file.
